Wenn dein Charakter ein Boss wäre.../A-E
Aratheka *'Aggro: '"Wen haben wir denn hier, hm? Ich freue mich über einen kleinen KAMPF!" *Aratheka beginnt, mit ihren Dolchen auf den Raid einzustechen* *'Ein Spieler stirbt: '"Ein tragischer Verlust...für euch." *'Spezialattacke:' "Jetzt reicht es mir aber mit euch! Von nun an gehorcht ihr MIR!" *Aratheka wählt den Spieler mit den meisten Lebenspunkten aus und kontrolliert ihn von nun an 2 Minuten lang, oder, bis er stirbt* *'Bei 15 Prozent HP: '"Langsam fängt ihr an, mir Schmerzen zu bereiten! Das ändern wir lieber!" *Aratheka umgibt sich mit einem Schutzschild aus Schattenmagie, der 85 Prozent des Schadens absorbiert und 1 Minute lang besteht* *'Enrage: '"Niemand kann mich bezwingen! Ich bin die Herrin der Schatten, NARREN! Brennt in den Flammen der Finsternis!" *'Eigener Tod: '''Nein...das...kann nicht....sein! *fasst sich an den Bauch und geht auf die Knie* Die Schatten...werden nun...über mich richten. *kippt um und schließt ihre Augen* Was...habe ich...getan....? *röchelt leise und stirbt* Aberash * '''Aggro': "Ihr stinkt nach Untod. Brennt!" - Feuerelementare werden beschworen und auf die Gruppe gehetzt. * Ein Spieler stirbt: "Die Ordnung ist wiederhergestellt!" * Spezialattacke: "Spürt die Macht der Elemente!" * Enrage: "Ihr glaubt, gegen mich bestehen zu können? Niemand kann dem Zorn der Elemente standhalten!" * Eigener Tod: "Ich werde Rache üben." Ajenthe Schattenfuchs * Aggro: "Uuuu-de-lally! Das wird ne' Show!" * Phase 1: Einige Geschütztürme verschiedener Art werden aufgebaut von Fuchs. ** "Versucht euch an meinen Türmchen, ich muss sie sowieso noch testen!" ** Flammenturm: "Wird's hier plötzlich heiß, oder bin ich das? Ich schätze beides!" ***Bei Zerstörung: "Nun gut ... muss also doch der Toaster wieder aus dem Schrank." ** Geschossturm: "Das Ding hier ist fast so gut wie das Original, aber nur fast!" ***Bei Zerstörung: "Wie gesagt, nur halb so gut wie das Original..." ** Heilturm: "Der Verteiler läuft!" ***Bei Zerstörung: "Der war noch nich' mal in der Beta-Phase!" * Phase 2: Fuchs geht in den Distanzkampf über und bedient sich einiger Pistolen und Schusswaffen, so wie Bomben und Granaten. ** "Nun gut, meine Türme waren vielleicht nich' soooo der Bringer, aber mit der Flinte bin ich ein junger Gott!" * Phase 3: Fuchs geht in den Nahkampf über und nutzt verschiedene Geräte und seinen Flammenwerfer gegen den Raid. * Zwischenphase: Der Ingenieur schnappt sich Werkzeuge und beginnt seine Geräte, seine Türme und seine Erfindungen zu reparieren. ** "Nur etwas Kaugummi und Spucke, dann geht das wieder ..." ** "Dab-nab-it! Erichten und reparieren." ** "Ach kommt schon, das krieg ich nie wieder heile ..." * Ein Spieler stirbt: "Schach-Matt, Kumpel." * Ein Schurke stirbt: "Du warst ne' dreckige Schlange und beim Handelsprinzen, du bis' auch wie eine gestorben!" * Der Raid stirbt: "Alle Tests waren also erfolgreich. Habt Dank, ich werde Euch ein Denkmal widmet mit der Inschrift "40 Trottel sind für den Fortschritt verreckt". * Spezialangriff: "Danke, dass du so'n tolles Ziel bist! In den Kopf!" * Enrage: "Nun der finale Test ... die ultimative EXPLOSION!" * Eigener Tod: "Was für ein ... explosiver Abgang ... hehe ..." Akoxtraza * Aggro:"Der Bronzene Drachenschwarm wird siegen!"-Aus eiern Schlüpfen ein paar Drackins. * Ein Spieler stirbt: "Verbrenn ihn meinem Feuer!" * Der Raid Stirbt: "Niemande kann es mit einem Bronzenen Drachen aufnehmen!" * Spezialattacke: "Nun....Ihr seid zäh...!"-Die Zeit wird gestoppt und Akoxtraza tötet einen Spieler. * Enrage: "Ihr könnt mich nicht bezwingen!" * Eigener Tod: "Das..ist un..möglich!" Aldeera * Aggro: Ihr wagt es, den Orden herauszufordern! Nun denn...er nimmt die Herausforderung an! * Ein Spieler stirbt: Möge das Licht euch gnädig sein...denn ich bin es nicht! * Der Raid stirbt: Ihr hättet eure Taten überdenken sollen, als die Zeit dazu war, Ketzer! * Spezialattacke: ** Licht, sei mein Schild! Lege die Hand über deine ergebendste Tochter! *Kurze Unverwundbarkeit* ** Es gibt nur einen Weg! Den unsrigen! *Wahllos Kontrolle über einen Spieler* ** Zu mir, meine Brüder! *Zwei Ordenssoldaten kommen an Aldeeras Seite* * Enrage: Ein kleiner Erfolg...nun, er wird euch NICHTS nützen! * Eigener Tod: NEIN...wir dürfen nicht...versagen... Anaderia * Aggro: "Anyla - dein Job." * Ein Spieler stirbt: "Irrelevant." * Spezialattacke: Flächenschaden durch die Explosion eines konservierten Murloc-Kopfes. * Enrage: Madame hebt ihre linke Braue. Ansonsten Kampf wie bisher. * Eigener Tod: "Seelenstein. Robe. Linke Innentasche." Aneena * Aggro: In Elunes Namen! *gesamter raid bekommt je ein Moonfire, Instant und gleichzeitig* * Ein Spieler stirbt: Die Gärtnerin wars! *kicher* * Spezialattacke: *10 Schildwachen schwärmen aus, Anee führt unter Unverwundbarkeit einen Sternenregen herbei* Für die grosse Mutter! * Enrage: - * Eigener Tod: Die Gärtnerin.... wars... *keuch* nicht.... Ardeen Aggro: Hab' ich da was gehört? Ja, ich glaube ich habe was gehört. Du auch, Keleth? *streichelt einen Mops, während sie Phiolen aus den Beuteln zieht* Niemand wird mich stürzen! Meine Alchemie ist eine Kunst! HÖRT IHR?! Ein Spieler stirbt: Ja, Keleth - JA!!! Beiß' sie weiter, immer heiter, lass' sie Bluten, und zieh' Schnuten... Das reimt sich sogar! Spezialattacke: *wirft Phiolen mit Stinkflüssigkeit umher, die die Charaktere erbrechen lässt, sollten sie davon betroffen werden* Riecht ihr das? Das war ich nich'! Enrage: Jetzt reicht's mir langsam. Genug mit den Kindereien! Keleth! *wirft einen Knochen in die Gruppe* ZERFLEISCH SIE! *zieht sich zurück, verbindet ihre Wunden, lacht hämisch* Eigener Tod: Neeeeeeein! Meine Kunst... Mein.. Leben... verwirkt. *fällt stöhnend zu Boden* Asarhia * Ein Spieler stirbt: "Wir sind die Jäger! Ihr seid die Beute." * Spezialattacke: "Ihr seht aus wie ein Igel." - der Angreifer wird mit Pfeilen gespickt. * Enrage: "Ich brauche keinen Pfeil. Ich bin der Pfeil." - wirft den Bogen beiseite und geht zu ihren Dolchen über. * Eigener Tod: "Der Pfeil... ist zerbrochen." Avorel * Aggro: Ah... Unerwarteter Besuch? Spürt die Macht der Verlassenen! * Ein Spieler stirbt: Ein Verlust Eurerseits, ein Gewinn für die Verlassenen. * Spezialattacke: Langsam... werde ich sauer. * Enrage: Ihr habt es nicht anders gewollt! * Eigener Tod: Bansheekönigin...Dunkle Fürstin... verzeiht mir. Ich habe... ...versagt. Ayamis * Aggro: Oh... Das war keine so gute Idee. * Ein Spieler stirbt: Mich trifft keine Schuld! Lernt es endlich! * Spezialattacke: Verschwindet! Lasst mich zufrieden! Räudiger Bastard! * Enrage: Verpisst euch! * Eigener Tod: Verzeiht mir. Aredian * Aggro: Für die Gossenläufer! * Ein Spieler stirbt: Die Ratte hat euch erwischt, nicht war? * Der Raid stirbt: Das war.. leichter als ich dachte. * Spezialattacke: *Für die Gosse! * Fresst Saronit! * Lasst's euch schmeck'n! * Enrage: Wo ist die Ratte hin!? * Eigener Tod: Wie ist das überhaupt möglich?! Verdammte Lichtkriecher! Arom *'Aggro:' Ihr fordert die Macht der Zwerge heraus? Selber Schuld! *'Ein Spieler stirbt: '''Wollt ihr wirklich weiterkämpfen? Oder noch mehr verlieren? *'Der Raid stirbt': Was? Alle tot? Die Nächsten bitte! *'Spezialattacke: ' * Naaa? Wollt ihr explodieren? * Brennt, ihr Feiglinge, brennt! *'Bei 50% HP:' Komm, Braxion! Mach ihnen die Hölle heiß! *'Bei 25% HP: ' Naa, versucht es doch! *'Enrage:' Jetzt wollt ihr er wirklich wissen, oder? *'Eigener Tod: Das.... habe..... ich nicht verdient..... ZWERGENBRÜDER, RÄCHT MICH! *stirbt* Baalash * '''Aggro: Was wollt'n iah? Haut ab! * Ein Spieler stirbt: Ups, da issa kaputt. Nächsta!*lautes lachen* * Der Raid stirbt: ...was? Schon voabei? Langweilisch! * Spezialattacke: Iah wollt Feua? könnta habn! *wirft eine ganze Masse an Saronitbomben* * Enrage: Alta, iah neavt misch! * Eig * Aggro: "Töte sie alle, Saorr." - der Frostsäbler greift an. * ener Tod: ...ach.. das habta gewollt... Baschkugg * Aggro: Bwaar! Stört mich nich' bei dem was ich 'grad am machen bin! * Ein Spieler stirbt: Njaa! Das was rennst Du mir auch vor'n Lauf, Dummkopf! * Spezialattacke: *grunzt laut* Fress' Blei, Flachzange! * Enrage: Ich weiß er jetzt tierisch ein's auf die Fres.se bekommt! * Eigener Tod: Ich...hab' keine..Munition...mehr.. Bildros * Aggro: Spürt den Zorn der Schatten! * Ein Spieler stirbt: Sieh! Sieh nur, schäm dich nicht! Die Schatten holen dich! So war es bestimmt, so sollte es geschehen! * Der Raid stirbt: Es wird Zeit, Eure Seelen zu rauben! Aezlissa (Sukkubus)! verschlinge ihre Seelen! * Spezialattacke: *sticht den Stab in die Luft und lässt den Raid im Dunkeln stehen, ehe von oben eine Säule aus Schatten hinunterprasselt und die Gesundheit auf ein Minimum von 2000 HP reduziert* * Enrage: Wer zuletzt lacht, lacht am Besten! Die Verderbnis wird Euch von innen auf!%#@!*n! Spürt die Macht der Schatten! * Eigener Tod: *ächzend* Das ... kann nicht s-sein ... ich werde zurück z-zu den Schatten g-gehen ... ich werde w-wiederkommen ... denn der T-todesgott lebt! Bylgja * Aggro: "Eh, wollens Norska-Met?" * Ein Spieler stirbt: "Jah... Sein Stärker als Wolfspisse aus Sturmwind. Nicht jeder vertragen, eh..." oder "Jetzt können kennenlernen Ahnen, eh." * Spezialattacke: " Du wollen auch mal probieren, eh?" *schmeisst mit Metschläuchen um sich, alle Spieler werden besoffen* * Enrage: "Ich zeigen, wie Norska kämpfen!" *säuft Met, bis sie besoffen ist* * Eigener Tod: "Ahnen... rufen mich...." Câphâlor * Aggro: "Zeit meine Bestimmung zu erfüllen..." * Ein Spieler stirbt: ** "Euer Tod ermöglich mir mein Unleben..." ** "Fyran wird erfreut sein..." * Spezialattacke: ** "Es wird Zeit, dass ihr den selben Weg geht, den letztendlich alle Helden gehen..." ** "Lass mich euch mit dem Tod anfreunden..." * Enrage: "Ha...ich bin ein Held vom alten Schlag. Ihr seid dagegen nur Kinder mit Holzschwertern." * Eigener Tod: "Ich...bin..frei? Vielleicht...ist es noch nicht zu spät um...Nein! Ich brauche...mehr...Zeit..." Cersej Schwingenglanz * Aggro: IHR wollt es mit mir aufnehmen? Wie könnt Ihr es überhaupt wagen, meine erhabene Gestalt anzusehen, ohne zu erblinden?! * Ein Spieler stirbt: Oh, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das klap... - äh, ich meine, SCHMECKT MEINEN KÜNSTLERISCHEN ZORN! * Der Raid stirbt: Mohoooment... wieso sind auf einmal alle tot?! Meine Fischkopfsuppe ist doch... unsagbar delikat! * Spezialattacke: Spürt den Zorn meiner einzigen Freunde! Auf sie! * Enrage: Wollt Ihr vielleicht von meiner köstlichen Fischkopfsuppe kosten? Sie wurde mit billigstem Fusel...- äh, ich meine, mit Sonnentropfen verfeinert! * Eigener Tod: V-vielleicht hätte ich das letzte Glas... nicht auch noch leeren sollen... W-wo ist mein Liebster W-weißsonne, wenn... man ihn... brauc...- Ceviel *'Aggro': Soso, Besuch. Niemand stellt sich den Sin'dorei entgegen. Und überlebt. *'Ein Spieler stirbt': Katra zil shukil! *'Spezialangriff': Ich vergass zu erwähnen, wir kämpfen nie alleine. *aus den Schatten tauchen 4 Weltenwanderer auf* Das war euch doch sicher bewusst, nicht ? *'Enrage': Es hat Spass gemacht, wirklich. Doch die Lust am Spielen ist mir vergangen. Bash'a no falor talah! *'Eigener Tod': Die ewige Sonne... wartet. Cleex *'Aggro': Was für Narren, ihr habt mein geheimes Gnomisches Gnomen Labor betreten! JETZT KNALLTS WUAHAHAHAH *'Ein Spieler stirbt': Oh war ich das etwa? * Der Raid stirbt: Mehr Forschungsobjekte *'Spezialangriff': LOS BOMBIX PLAN 356-C *Lauter Roboterbomben und Dynamit stangen erscheine und überall Knallts* *'Enrage': Wahrlich Gut! *'Eigener Tod': Ihr habt euren Eigenen ... Tod .... geh .. *ganzer körper fängt zu Biepen an und überall explodieren Bomben und Dynamitstangen inklusive Cleex Körper* Daiwalala * Aggro: O-oh... hallöchen! Ich wusste nicht, dass auf meiner Bank noch ein wenig Platz frei ist. * Ein Spieler stirbt: Manchmal kommt es so, dass Menschen von meiner Lieblingsbank rutschen... sie hatten keine Käse... somit ist ihr Fall berechtigt! * Spezialattacke: SPÜRT DIE MACHT DER KÄS~... oh, ein Kätzchen! * Enrage: Ich glaube ich muss nun meinen Spezialkäse essen. * Eigener Tod: Das Schicksal wollte es so. Es ist unberechenbar, genauso wie ein Stück Dalarankäse. Manchmal verschwindet er vor deinen Augen, manchmal nimmt er eine andere Geschmacksrichtung an, manchmal verwandelt er sich und nimmt eine andere physische Form an, ma ~ (Satzabbruch nach 255 erreichten Wörtern) Dane * Aggro: 'Echt jetzt? Ich würd's lassen. * '''Ein Spieler stirbt: ' *Warum? *Vertrau nie auf dein Bauchgefühl. *Es musste ja so kommen. *'Raid stirbt: '''Es war eure Entscheidung, ihr hättet es lassen können. *'Spezialangriff: 'Langsam fangt ihr an zu nerven. (Für zwei Sekunden ist sie unverwundbar, macht aber auch keinen Schaden. Sie huscht in dieser Zeit durch die Gruppe und wird die Hälfte davon für acht Sekunden bewegungsunfähig machen - ein Tank und ein Heiler immer ausgeschlossen) *'Enrage: 'Es reicht! (Sie wird nun die Waffen ziehen, Dolche. Damit macht sie deutlich mehr Schaden. Außerdem ist ihr Tempo nun beachtlich erhöht) *'Eigener Tod: 'Endlich.. Vergiss nie wer du bist, Garret.. Darcalia * '''Aggro: '''Manche Dinge sollte man nicht tun - Tragt die Konsequenzen dafür, brennt! * '''Ein Spieler stirbt: ' *Ein Häufchen Asche . *Ein kleiner, doch bedauerlicher Fehler. *'Raid stirbt: '''Nichts weiter als ein Meer aus Asche ...Was habe ich...getan?Ich konnte nicht...wiederstehen. *'Spezialangriff: 'Spürt Ihr das?Ja?Das ist der Anfang von Eurem Ende... *'Enrage: 'Ich habe genug von Euren Spielchen, brennt...BRENNT! Schatten und Feuer zu mir, verschlingt sie! *'Eigener Tod: '''Flammen läutern nicht...sie...schwärzen...Vergib mir Severad, ich habe versagt... Diren * '''Aggro: Ihr habt Euch den falschen Gegner ausgesucht. * Ein Spieler stirbt: Gestorben. * Spezialattacke: Sterbt. * Enrage: * Eigener Tod: Bedauerlich. Duneea * Aggro: Was? Wie? Verdammt, nie kann man hier in Ruhe arbeiten! * Ein Spieler stirbt: Hah! Eine Nervensäge weniger! * Raid stirbt: Oh, und auf einmal will es wieder keiner gewesen sein! Ja, Ja, verzieht euch nur... * Spezialattacke: Hm, da könnte ich doch den Phasenwinkel der zwei Strömungen verschieben, so das... Es klappt! Schiesst Arkangeschosse gleichzeitig auf die Hälfte der Spieler ab, die Duneea am nächsten stehen, jeder dieser Spieler erhält Schaden in Höhe von 50% seines Stammlebens. * Enrage: Duneea fällt ihr Orcarm ab. Schatten, das Ding war so praktisch! Wisst ihr, wie lange das gedauert hat, sich daran zu gewöhnen? Nimmt ihren Orcarm mit der linken Hand auf und drischt damit auf den Tank ein, was keine weiteren Auswirkungen hat. * Eigener Tod: Nicht das erste Mal... Duyash * Aggro: "Ha, da will sich einer prüg'ln, Aki!" * Ein Spieler stirbt: "Was'n, schon vorbei?" * Spezialattacke: "Bastard! Wo bis'de, verfluchtes Schupp'nvieh!" (an dieser Stelle würde sein grüner Protodrache über den Raid fliegen und lustige Sachen in die Caster pusten) * Enrage: Duyashs Enrage würde einsetzen, wenn man Akirukk tötet: "Ihr verflucht'n Schei.ßer!" Und Akirukks Enrage, wenn man Duyash tötet, eingeläutet durch einen Emote wie "Der Jagdhund sträubt hasserfüllt sein Fell und legt größte Wucht in seine Attacken." * Eigener Tod: "Ich hatte.. nur keine.. Munition mehr.. eh." Edwinn * Aggro: ' * '''Ein Spieler stirbt: ' Hah! Kinderspiel! *'Raid stirbt: ' Was ist geschehen? *'Spezialangriff: ' Rufix, steh' nicht nur rum! Tu doch was! *'Enrage: ' Wir können über alles reden! *'Eigener Tod: ' Warum immer ich? Eliza *'''Aggro: Wie Er es vorrausgesehen hat... *'Ein Spieler stirbt': Das Schicksal ist unausweichlich. *'Spezialattacke': Möge der Nether euch verschonen, Ich tuhe es nicht. *'Enrage': Mein Tee wird kalt. Ich habe keine Zeit mehr für Euch. *'Eigener Tod': Das Schicksal ist unausweichlich. Der Tee wird kalt. Eruyana * Aggro: Nun kommt schon, das ist doch wohl nicht euer Ernst? *verdreht die Augen* * Ein Spieler stirbt: Na das DU draufgehst war ja wohl klar. * Ein Spieler stirbt: Was für ne Überraschung * Spezialattacke: Oh Mann... Wie langweilig. *saugt AOE Lebenspunkte und Mana/Energie/Rage ab* * Enrage: Gzaaton, Helkrast! Auf sie ihr dreckigen Sklaven! *Teufelsjäger und Leerwandler vernichten systematisch den Raid, während Eru wegportet* * Eigener Tod: Das war eigentlich nicht so gepla...*wird von Leere verschlungen* Eryi * Aggro: Ihr habt mich herausgefordert. So sei es nun... * Ein Spieler stirbt: Es hätte nicht so weit kommen müssen... * Der Raid stirbt: Bis wir... uns wiedersehen. * Spezialattacke: Die Berührung, der Hauch einer Klinge... nur ein Augenblick. * Enrage: ... ... ... * Eigener Tod: J-jetzt sehe... ich... es. Die Angst... wartet... auf... mi-